A CERTIAN AMERICAN HOWITZER
by BigFics2
Summary: Two members of the Judgement American Branch come to Academy City in pursuit of an extremely dangerous and deadly esper convict. One whose power does more than just kill everyone it affects. Judgement member Kuroko Shirai is assigned to assist them. How will she deal with having to help and constantly be around two boys? One of whom rivals her Onee-sama's Railgun abilities.


Disclaimer: I do not own Railgun nor Index, They are the property of their respected owners. This is just a fanfiction.

**A CERTAIN AMERICAN HOWITZER**

Prologue

September 27th, 20XX, 10:30 pm.; 30 minutes past curfew. In one of Academy City's hundreds of poorly lit alley ways, a young, short brown haired first year Highschool girl is walking rather quickly to make it back to her dorm with her school bag draped over her shoulder. She's wearing the school uniform of Sakugawa Highschool which looks very similar to the Middleschool's uniform. Suddenly a musical tone of a famous idol boy band begins to play. It's her phone's ringtone going off. She slows for a second to retrieve her phone from her pocket and quickly answers it.

"Hello?... Ah Chigusa! I'm sorry! Yes I know it's well past curfew but Judgment training took way longer than expected. Miss Konori's training can be a little rough and long winded sometimes…. Yes I'm headed back to the dorms now…. Don't worry I was given a permission paper that I can show to any Anti-Skills that stop me for being out so late…. Of course I know how to get back. You know who you're talking to right? They don't call me Shima, the Human GPS, for nothing you know. I can find my way though anything, anywhere… Um, let's see."

Shima stops and closes her eyes for a moment in concentration. Her espier powers project an aerial view image of Academy City and her exact position, in her brain. "Cutting though some alleyways, it should take me about 15 minutes to get back to the dorm, give or take a few seconds. So I'll be back soon…. Ok then. Keep the dinner you made warm ok? See yah." she says as she then hangs up.

She puts her phone back into her pocket and beings to speed walk again though the alley. But as she turns to the right to head down the right path of a forked alleyway, she bumps right into someone knocking her backwards into her butt. "Ouch!" she yelps as she rubs her butt. She then realizes that she ran into someone. "Oh I'm very sorry-" She stops mid-sentence when she looks up at the person she bumped into. A young man wearing a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans, he's still standing and has shoulder length jet-black hair which partially covers his right eye. His beady eyes, more pronounced nose, and rounded jaw, plus his white skin, all obviously show that he's not Japanese, but Caucasian.

He looks a little scary with that bland, ever so slightly mistrusting look on his face. For a moment she contemplates running away. But in an instant his face changes and softens as he gives a kind, albeit hardly noticeable, forced smile. "Oh I'm very sorry Miss. Are you alright?" asks the young man in plain English. English may not be Shima's best subject, but she at least can carry on basic, albeit broken, conversations wither English teacher. She also notices he doesn't have a British accent, but a very unique accent never-the-less. She knows she's heard it before in American movies, but she can't put her finger on it yet.

"Ah… Yes. I Okay. It was… mine fault." She realizes she's butchering the English language right now, and she knows her English teacher would give her a failing grade if she heard it. But the young man seems to understand her. "Ah no, it's all my fault. I got lost and was trying to find my way back to my hotel. There are so many alleys in this city." says the young man. "AH BROOKLYN, NYC! That's his accent!" Shima realizes as she stands up and brushes herself off. "You lost? Many alleys in city. Easy get lost in. Like a maze. Need help?" She tries to remember her English lessons so she can clear up her speaking.

"Oh I would be very grateful. My hotel is in the Hotel District of the city. Can you direct me to it? I can find my hotel from there at least." says the young man. "Yes. I can help." Shima closes her eyes to concentrate. As her "Human GPS" ability shows her a path through the city, the young man gives a small smirk. The smirk disappears as Shima opens her eyes. "Okay. Take alley way to the end. Turn left go down next alley. Exit right onto street opening. Straight three blocks. Enter Hotel Distract." directs Shima.

"Ah, thank you very much Miss. I appreciate it." says the young man. "Um. You are welcome. I happy to help." says Shima with a smile. The young man gives a small smirk again, but Shima doesn't notice it. "I'm Damien by the way. Damien Mitchem." says the young man as he holds his hand out. It takes a moment for Shima to realize what he's doing. "Oh. Yes. It nice to meet you too. My name is Shima Takanashi." she says as she extends her hand as well.

But as soon as they grasp hands Damien gives a very harsh smirk. Shima suddenly feels something shoot into her hand and up her arm to her brain in a flash. She tries to jerk back but finds herself unable to move. All her muscles are paralyzed. Even her breathing. "What the hell is going on?" she thinks to herself. "Heh. Now let's see. Ah. 'Human GPS' you call it. An ability to know exactly where you are anywhere in the world and figure out a path to where ever you want. Nice. Oh, but you're only at level three and have a limited range of ten blocks." he perfectly describes. "What the? How does he-?" she thinks in fearful shocked surprise.

"The only one in Academy City with this kind of ability eh? Not very powerful, but since I only just arrived here and don't know my way around, an ability like this will be very useful for the plan. I THINK I'LL TAKE IT!" he says with a very evil tone and greedy smile. Shima feels like something is crawling up her arm. No not crawling; expanding or invading is a better term. She tries to scream but her diaphragm is still paralyzed. The feeling reaches her brain and immediately she feels a sharp pain in her head. Much worse than any headache she's ever had. It's almost like something is eating away at her brain. Again she tries to scream. No use. Tears fall from her eyes as her eye balls roll back a little. The pain becomes unbearable. She somehow manages to grit her teeth and salivate from the side of her mouth.

She suddenly feels like she's becoming separated from herself. Her mind begins to go blank in some areas. It's like her thoughts, cognitive thinking, and memories are being cut out of her and are leaving blank spaces in their place. The memories of her family and friends disappear. "Wait what are friends? What is Family? What is…. What….is…." her mind is quickly losing its ability to even comprehend words. "What…is….me?" are the last incoherent words that play though her mind. She forgets who she is. She forgets she forgot. She loses her ability to even forget. Everything in her mind is disappearing. Then finally it's all gone, nothing is left, not even basic recognition commands in her brain are left.

Damien gives another evil smirk. "All done." he simply says. He let's go of Shima's hand and it just droops to her side. Her eyes are dead. Completely blank. No life in them what-so-ever with small trickles of drying tears from the corners. Her mouth is slightly agape with some droll off to the side. Her eyes roll back a little and her body goes limp. Gravity then takes its natural course. She hits the ground, on her back, with a hard thud. Damien looks at her for a moment with a cold grinning stare. "Ah shame I had to do that to the poor girl. She was a cutie. Oh well, with this power I'll finally be able to move the plan forward. Well. Time to get started." he says coldly. He steps over Shima's body and walks down another alleyway into the darkness.

End Prologue.

Story to start in 2015.

Author Note: I know this is short but it's only a prologue. I have 3 other stories I'm doing at the moment so I need to get though with at least one of them so I can start this one. Hence why I said "Story to start in 2015." I also debated whether to put this in the Index section of the Railgun section. But since it technically really doesn't matter I decided to put it in the Index section for more exposure.


End file.
